Portable devices such as cellular phone or tablet are carried by most people on daily, or even hourly basis because they are very convenient to carry around and powerful enough for the users to complete many tasks. Most people cannot even leave home without carrying a portable device, due to massive amounts of social network interactions accessible from portable devices. For example, many users take a selfie or other pictures to post on Facebook, Instagram, twitter, or other websites with portable devices. However, issues arise because most portable devices do not have any attaching mechanism to enable to user to attach the portable device to another surface. While selfie stick does exist, this issue remained unsolved, because the selfie stick cannot cover all the different angles, and has limited flexibility, since the user must use one hand to hold the selfie stick, and the selfie stick only extends to a certain length.
The present invention provides a solution to all abovementioned issues by providing an accessory attachment, which allow the user to quickly attach and detach the portable electronic device to various mounting surfaces. The present invention can be attached to an accessory on the portable electronic device known as popsocket grip. Then, the user may attach the present invention along with the portable electronic device to various mounting surfaces to take a picture, a video clip, or just perform other functions such as playing music or video. The present invention is both small and flexible, so it does not occupy too much space when attaching to the portable device. Moreover, the present invention is flexible enough to attach to different portable electronic devices or accessories to expand the functions of portable electronic devices. This invention strives to be a universal mount for our portable electronic devices to enable us to use have full use of these devices hands-free wherever we go.